Assassin's Creed: El Legado
by Zania85
Summary: Héctor, miembro de la Hermandad, se dedicaba únicamente a labores de investigación hasta que descubre que su hermana Helena ha asesinado a su compañera, viéndose así obligado a revivir el pasado de sus ancestros, siguiendo las pistas que le dejó su hermana a lo largo del camino y descubriendo el secreto mejor guardado de su familia y de los Asesinos.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Tenía las manos rojas. Había frotado con tanta fuerza para quitarse las sangres de las manos, que acabó por hacerse daño y ahora no sabía diferenciar su sangre de la de Debra, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

Había vomitado ya dos veces en la última hora y había limpiado los mensajes escritos con sangre que había dejado en la pared, asegurándose de que solo una persona los buscaría y solo él la encontraría. También había borrado los datos del Animus y encriptado la información más importante para que solo ellos pudiesen encontrarla. Ahora solo le quedaba un asunto por resolver: El cadáver de Debra. No sería capaz de sacarlo de allí sin llamar la atención y no tenía demasiados recursos en ese momento como para poder deshacerse fácilmente de él. Finalmente optó por la salida más fácil: dejarlo allí. Tarde o temprano alguien notaría su ausencia y la encontraría allí. Las conclusiones que sacasen de eso… bueno, a ella realmente no le importaban demasiado mientras que Héctor fuese capaz de descubrir la verdad.

Finalmente cogió la sudadera negra y se cubrió la cabeza con la capucha, sabiendo que así sería más difícil reconocerla y tardarían al menos un par de horas en percatarse de su ausencia y en ir a buscarla a la sala del Animus. Eso le concedería el tiempo suficiente para desaparecer del mapa antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

Ahora estaba sola y solo podía rezar porque Debra fuese la única.


	2. Sangre Derramada

**Sangre Derramada**

El timbrazo del teléfono tan temprano fue como escuchar un gon junto a mí. Me había dormido tan tarde revisando los informes que me había pasado Shaun sobre lo que habían descubierto sobre Ezio Auditore de Florencia en busca de una pista sobre el fruto del Edén, pero salvo el hecho de que el cetro papal se lo había tragado la tierra, literalmente, no tenía muchas más pistas de donde podía estar el fruto, me dediqué a investigar distintas fuentes sobre la Italia del Renacimiento en busca de alguna referencia, pero ni si quiera en los archivos secretos de Da Vinci que había recuperado la Hermandad en los últimos años había encontrado nada.

No miré el número, principalmente porque había cogido el teléfono a tientas, con los ojos entre cerrados y la habitación casi a oscuras.

- ¿Diga?- dije con la voz adormilada.

- ¡QUÉ DIGA NI QUÉ MIERDA!- gritó una voz al otro lado del teléfono, haciendo que me apartase el auricular del oído.- ¡MUEVE EL PUTO CULO Y VEN PARA ACÁ A LA VOZ DE YA!

- ¿Te has tomado tus pastillas, Duncan?- le dije con la misma voz adormilada de antes, ignorando sus gritos.

- Claro que me he tomado mis…- empezó a decirme con seriedad, pero de pronto se calló y empezó a gritar otra vez.- ¡HECTOR! ¡NO ME JODAS Y VEN A LA CENTRAL CAGANDO LECHES!- siguió gritando enfadado.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunté despreocupado.

- Que tu hermanita se ha cargado a Debra.- me dijo aun enfadado pero esta vez sin gritar.

Aquella frase fue más efectiva que el lanzarme un cubo de agua para despertarme. De hecho, tenía casi el mismo efecto: Me había despertado por completo. Obviamente Helena era una asesina como lo fueran nuestros padres, y como lo era yo mismo, pero ella a penas acababa de unirse a la hermandad y aun estaba recibiendo entrenamiento de combate. Bueno, tampoco es que yo mismo fuese un gran luchador. De hecho, era más del tipo que había decidido mantenerme en retaguardia con la cabeza enterrada entre libros y demás documentos relativos a la Orden. Lo que viene a ser una rata de biblioteca. Aun así… Debra había sido una de las mejores amigas de Helena desde que entró en su hermandad. Ella había sido su apoyo técnico durante su entrenamiento y en las pocas misiones que había realizado al ser una novicia y, la última vez que hablé con ella, me dijo que estaba trabajando con Debra en algo importante, así que ¿Qué demonios había pasado? ¿Por qué había matado Helena a Debra?

Por suerte, me había quedado dormido sobre la cama antes de poder cambiarme de ropa, así que no necesité preocuparme en buscar que ponerme. Simplemente cogí la sudadera que tenía junto a la puerta, las llaves, el móvil, y me fui hacia la central.

Juliette me estaba esperando ya junto a la puerta y, nada más verme se acercó a mí y me abrazó con fuerza. Por un momento, solo un pequeño momento, sentí que me tranquilizaba.

- No se si deberías de haber venido.- me dijo cuando se separó de mi.

- Es mi hermana, Julie. Tengo que saber que ha pasado.

Ella asintió no muy convencida y me guió por los pasillos de la central hasta donde me esperaban.

Juliette era una de los técnicos que se encargaba del mantenimiento y correcto funcionamiento de los animuses. De hecho habíamos formado equipo en varias ocasiones. Yo como historiador experto y ella como técnica del animus. Esto había derivado en una muy buena amistad… y tal vez algo más que eso pero, hasta ahora, nada serio. Además, Julie había hecho muy buena amistad con Helena y la conocía casi tan bien como yo mismo.

- Me fastidia todo esto.- dijo de repente Julie.

- ¿De que hablas?- le pregunté extrañado.

- De Helena. Ella no haría nada así. No sin un motivo. Esto no es típico de ella.

- Lo sé.- respondí simplemente.

- Entonces ¿Por qué lo ha hecho?

- No tengo ni idea, pero pienso averiguarlo.- respondí con determinación.

Cuando entré en la sala a la que me había guiado Julie, lo primero que vi fue el Animus… o Animus 2.0, como se empeñaba en llamarlo Rebecca. Era una de las pocas habitaciones donde habían instalado uno de los animuses que el equipo técnico de la orden había creado con los planos que robaron a los templarios sobre el Animus. No tardé demasiado en darme cuenta que justo al lado se encontraba el cuerpo de Debra. Si no hubiera sido por la herida del abdomen y parte de la cara cubiertas de sangre, hubiese jurado que estaba dormida. Estaba tumbada en el suelo, con las manos cruzadas bajo el pecho, por encima de la herida de abdomen y debía de haber escupido sangre o algo parecido, pues tenía la boca manchada.

No tardaron mucho en cubrir el cuerpo con una sabana y llevárselo de allí, quedándonos Julie y yo solos en la sala.

- La movió después de matarla.- dijo una voz tras de mi.

Miré por encima del hombro para encontrarme con Duncan. Ahora parecía más calmado que cuando me habló por teléfono y no pude evitar preguntarme cuanto de eso se debía a lo rápido que había venido yo y cuanto a que realmente se hubiese tomado sus pastillas.

Duncan Macrae era el jefe del departamento técnico de la orden y, por tanto el jefe de Julie y de Debra. Era uno de los hombres más inteligente que había conocido en lo que a ordenadores y demás maquinas del estilo se refería. Solo tenía un pequeño problema. Había sido uno de los primeros en probar la nueva versión del animus creada por la Hermandad y, debido al periodo de exposición y a un pequeño fallo previo que se apresuraron en corregir, en ocasiones, tenía visiones de cosas y gente que no estaban aquí… o tal vez sí que estuvieron, pero no en esta época. Esto venía acompañado de migrañas y cambios de humor. Por suerte, mientras se tomase sus pastillas, esto no resultaba demasiado problemático.

- ¿Tienes las grabaciones de la sala?- le pregunté a Duncan sin rodeos.

- No hay nada.- dijo negando con la cabeza.

- ¿¡Qué!?

- ¿Estas insinuando que Helena borró las imágenes?- preguntó Julie.- Todo el edificio tiene video vigilancia y la sala donde se almacenan las imágenes está cerrada con llave. Solo el departamento técnico tiene las llaves de…- de repente dejó de hablar, frunció el ceño y miró a Duncan fijamente.- ¿Estás pensando que Helena se las robó a Debra después de matarla?

- Fue lo primero que pensé, pero no creo que fuese Helena la culpable de que no haya imágenes.- nos dijo mientras nos enseñaba un llavero.- Son las llaves de Debra. Estaban en su bolsillo. Helena no se las robó. Cuando revisamos las grabaciones de la cámara de vigilancia, vimos a Helena salir de esta sala y, poco después del edificio. Si le hubiese robado las llaves para borrar las imágenes, en algún momento tendría que haber vuelto a la sala para dejarlas aquí. Además, nadie ha pasado cerca de la sala de video vigilancia en toda la noche.

- ¿Entonces por qué dices que no hay nada en las grabaciones?- le pregunté extrañado.

- Porque realmente no hay nada. No hay grabaciones de esta sala desde que Debra y Helena empezaron con su proyecto.

- ¿Pero si Helena no borró las imágenes…?

- Fue Debra.- contestó Duncan antes de que pudiese terminar la pregunta.- Ella desconectó la cámara.

- ¿Por qué coño haría Debra algo así? ¿Y cómo no se ha dado cuenta nadie de que había una cámara apagada?- pregunté completamente frustrado.

- La sala de vigilancia no se suele revisar a menudo salvo cuando hay accidentes en el laboratorio o sesiones del animus que requieren una especial atención. Quitando estos casos, los videos solo se revisan una vez al final de cada semana.- me explicó Julie.

- Me resulta más inquietante esto.- no dijo Duncan mientras nos hacía un gesto para que le acompañásemos hasta donde estaba el ordenador del animus. Lo encendió y… yo no entendí nada de lo que ponía allí pero Julie pareció sorprenderse.

- Estás de coña, ¿verdad?- dijo Julie frunciendo el ceño mientras miraba fijamente a Duncan.

- Ya quisiera yo.

- ¿Qué pasa?- les pregunté extrañado.

- Solo hay un archivo y está encriptado.- respondió Julie.

- ¿Y que importa eso?- pregunté sin entender.

- Pues importa porque el archivo no llega ni si quiera a los 5Kb

- No es solo eso por lo que quería que lo vieses.- dijo Duncan, llamando la atención de Julie.- Ya lo he desencriptado.- le dijo pasándole su tablet con el archivo desencriptado.- Me interesa más que veas el método de encriptado que usó.

Julie frunció el ceño mientras miraba en el tablet de Duncan lo que este quería mostrarle. Yo miré alternativamente a uno y a otro sin entender lo que pasaba. Podía ser muy bueno con fechas y sucesos históricos, pero era un desastre con los ordenadores.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunté finalmente.

- El archivo sigue el mismo proceso de encriptado que uso yo.- respondió Julie.

- ¿No es el mismo proceso siempre?

- Sí, pero a veces hay sutiles diferencias entre el método usado por una u otra persona y este lleva mi firma por todos lados.

- ¿Pero si tú no lo has…?

- Héctor, ha sido Helena.- dijo mirándome fijamente.- Yo le enseñé a encriptar archivos hace tiempo. Tiene que ser ella.

- Borró todos los datos del animus.- me explicó Duncan.- Todo en lo que habían estado trabajando Debra y ella fue eliminado y sustituido por este archivo… Y ese es el otro motivo por el que te hice venir.

En ese momento me mostró el contenido del archivo encriptado. Simplemente era un archivo de texto con dos únicas palabra. Nada más.

**Nicea 325**

- ¿Te dice algo todo esto?

- El primer Concilio de Nicea.- respondí rápidamente.

- ¿Hubo más de uno?- me preguntó Julie con curiosidad.

- En el 787 se celebró un segundo Concilio en Nicea, pero el debate principal fue simplemente la controversia iconoplástica. Marcar una diferencia entre la adoración a Dios y la veneración a una imagen y lo que esta representa.- les expliqué.- El Concilio de Nicea del 325 es más importante, o más relevante o un poco de las dos. En él se estableció prácticamente todo lo que hoy se conoce como el Cristianismo. El día de Pascua, la misa de los domingos, los votos de los sacerdotes, los pecados y los sacramentos… Incluso se estableció la divinidad de Cristo. Constantino el Grande también lo usó para convertir el Cristianismo en la religión oficial de su imperio.

- ¿Y por qué Helena nos dejó eso?

- Creo que sé como averiguarlo.- dijo Duncan mirándome fijamente.

- ¿Qué estas tramando?- le pregunté con cierto miedo. Por su mirada no podía ser algo bueno.

- Vamos a jugar un rato.- dijo mientras daba un rodeo hasta colocarse junto al animus. Luego dio un par de palmaditas sobre aquella especie de asiento sin dejar de mirarme.- Veamos que esconde tu cabecita.

- ¿Seguro que te tomaste tus pastillas, Duncan?- le pregunté con cierta reticencia.

- ¿Quieres que te parta la cara, Héctor?- me dijo con no muy buen humor.

- Yo diría que se le olvidó.- le susurré a Julie, pero esta me miraba con seriedad.

- Héctor, Duncan no está diciendo ninguna tontería.

- A mi me parece que sí. Yo soy una rata de biblioteca. Estudio la historia, pero no la vivo. No tengo…

- Héctor. Tu hermana ha desaparecido.- me interrumpió Julie.- Y todo apunta a que antes de hacerlo mató a alguien de la Hermandad. Tú y yo conocemos a Helena lo suficiente como para saber que no haría algo así sin un motivo y el Concilio de Nicea es nuestra única pista.

- ¿Y por qué yo?

- ¿Quién mejor que tú que eres su hermano gemelo?- me dijo Duncan encogiéndose de hombros.

- Mellizo.

- Lo que sea.- dijo sentándose en la silla más cercana.- Helena y Debra habían estado trabajando en algo de lo que Helena no quería dejar ninguna pista. Los forenses no nos podrán decir más de la muerte de Debra de lo que ya sabemos, pero tú eres el hermano de Helena, compartes su memoria genética y puedes revivir los mismos sucesos que revivió ella. Puedes darnos una respuesta a todo esto.

- Pero podemos tener un problema.- dijo Julie de repente.- Para poder acceder a un recuerdo, es necesario un nivel de sincronización con tu antepasado. Normalmente es más fácil sincronizar con antepasados de tu mismo sexo, pero teniendo en cuenta que Helena es mujer… es posible que haya vivido recuerdos de mujeres y sincronizar a Héctor con el recuerdo de una mujer podría dificultarnos la búsqueda.

- Habrá que arriesgarse.- respondió Héctor con determinación.

- ¡Eh! Yo aun no he dicho que sí.- me quejé.

- ¿Prefieres que la Hermandad persiga a tu hermana y la ejecute por traición? Porque eso será lo que pase si no descubrimos que coño ha ocurrido aquí.- me dijo Duncan con cierta frustración.

Claro que no quería que la mataran. Era mi hermana. Yo también quería saber que demonios estaba pasando y porqué había matado a Debra, pero meterme en el Animus yo…

Estaba asustado. Había visto los efectos que producían la exposición al animus y Duncan era una prueba de ello, una prueba que, según decían algunos, había salido bien parada para como podía haber acabado. No podía evitar pensar que, si me metía en esa máquina, podía acabar igual que él, o incluso peor.

- Tranquilo, Juliette será tu técnica en el animus y procuraremos que no te expongas demasiado a él.- me dijo Duncan de repente, casi como si me hubiese leído la mente.

- ¿Yo no he dicho…?

- Lo sé.- me interrumpió él.- Y también he visto como me mirabas. Héctor, lo que me pasó a mi no te pasará a ti… o no debería.

Añadió esta última frase murmurando, lo cual no me inspiró mucha confianza, pero no me quedaba otra alternativa.

Me senté en el animus y volví la vista hacia Julie, que estaba aun junto al ordenador.

- ¿Cómo funciona este chisme?- le pregunté desde el asiento.

Julie se acercó a mi sonriendo mientras me señalaba a aquella especie de reposa brazos que había junto al animus. Era totalmente cubierto salvo por el lado izquierdo, lo cual te facilitaba apoyar el brazo también.

- Tienes que poner el brazo aquí.- dijo señalando al reposa brazos y así lo hice. Luego conectó un cable a este y sentí un pinchazo en el brazo.

- ¡Auch!

- Quejica.- se burló Duncan.

- Procura relajarte.- me dijo Julie.- Contra más relajado te encuentres, más fácil será acceder a la memoria que deseamos.

- ¿Sabes que si me metéis presión para relajarme no lo conseguiré?- les dije a ambos.

De repente, todo cambió. Era casi como ver una película... o mejor dicho, como formar parte de la película. Todo se había vuelto tan borroso que no pude evitar cerrar los ojos por un momento, pero cuando los volví a abrir, no estaba sentado en el animus, si no en una concurrida calle de lo que parecía el antiguo Imperio Romano, pero de vez en cuando se volvía borrosa. Escuchaba la voz de la gente de la calle como una radio mal sintonizada.

- Relajate Héctor- dijo Duncan con cierta frustración.- Si no te relajas no funcionará.

- Deja de presionarle, Duncan. Así no ayudas.

Les escuchaba perfectamente, como si estuvieran a mi lado, pero no les veía, solo tenía ante mi aquella realidad distorsionada.

- Tenemos que hacer que se relaje.- insistió la voz de Duncan.

- Pues largate de la sala. Seguramente mi estrés se vaya contigo.- le grité desde el animus y me sentí como si hablase con alguna especie de fantasma al que no veía pese a saber que realmente estaba allí.

Oí un gruñido y luego el sonido de la puerta y supe que se había ido. Aun así, no logré tranquilizarme del todo.

- Héctor, se que Duncan puede ser muy pesado, pero no deja de tener razón.- me dijo Julie con voz suave.- Tienes que relajarte o no podremos acceder a la memoria ¿Crees que podrás?

- Haré lo que pueda.

Respiré hondo un par de veces mientras ponía la mente en blanco y cerraba los ojos. Cuando los volví abrí la imagen se había enfocado y el ruido se aclaró. Ahora estaba en pleno siglo IV, donde gran parte del mundo conocido estaba bajo el dominio del Imperio Romano. Ya no era Héctor Young. Ahora era otra persona.

* * *

_Como dato curioso os comento que le he puesto a todos los personajes (o al menos la gran mayoría) la cara de actores famosos y en cada capítulo os iré poniendo al final de cada capítulo una lista para que cuando leáis el fic podáis imaginar a los personajes tal y como los veo yo en mi cabeza. Aquí os dejo a los del primer capítulo y el Prólogo._

Héctor Young - Henry Cavill

Helena Young - Aura Garrido

Duncan Macrae - Robert Downey Jr

Juliette Evans - Gemma Arterton

_Os aviso ya también que este fic usa muchas referencias históricas lo cual me dificulta el escribirlo y no siempre doy en el clavo con lo que escribo, por lo que puede haber alguna inconsistencia histórica (algunas más grandes que otra). Os ruego que disculpéis esos posibles errores en la medida de lo posible. Intentaré corregirlos en cuanto pueda._


	3. El principio del Fin

**El Principio del Fin**

Miró alrededor, posiblemente buscando a alguien, pero fuera quien fuese, no pareció encontrarlo. Finalmente siguió el camino hasta el palacio del emperador, andando con paso rápido. Iba desarmado, salvo por la hoja oculta que llevaba en su brazo izquierdo. Aun así, se había negado a ir con toga, tal como irían todos los cristianos que acudirían a la reunión y llevaba puesta una sencilla armadura. Solo por si acaso. Después de todo, no era difícil colar allí una daga.

Un soldado, posiblemente de la corte del obispo Osio, quien había venido para presidir el concilio, le detuvo en la entrada.

- ¿Quien eres y como te atreves intentar entrar con esas ropas?- preguntó amenazante.

- Me llamo Aelio Fausto. Vengo por orden del Emperador.

- No me importa.- me dijo apartándome con su lanza.- No entraras aquí mientras lleves armadura.

- No eres tú quien decide eso.- dijo Aelio con firmeza.- El Emperador me ha convocado y...

- No me importa.- le interrumpió el soldado.- Su Eminencia, el Obispo Osio, me ha ordenado que no permita el paso a nadie armado y con armadura, así que no pienso dejaros pasar.

- ¿Quieres apostar algo?- preguntó desafiante, preparándose para usar la hoja oculta.

El soldado, envalentonado, dio un paso adelante para echarle, pero una mano se posó sobre su hombro, deteniéndole.

- Tranquilo soldado.- dijo el hombre que apareció tras el soldado.- El Emperador lo mandó llamar. Yo me haré cargo de él.

- Pero, senador Regulus...- titubeó el soldado.

- ¿Acaso no confía en mi?- dijo Regulus fingiendo sentirse ofendido.

- No, no... pero su eminencia dijo...

- Se lo que ha dicho su eminencia.- respondió tajántemente.- Pero es el Emperador quien ha convocado a este hombre y harías bien en recordar que es gracias a él que este concilio tendrá lugar. Sirve a tu señor, sea quien sea, pero muestra el respeto que se merecen hacia tu Emperador.

El guardia titubeó, pero finalmente permitió el paso de Aelio y él y Regulus se marcharon hacia el interior del edificio.

Aelio miró al hombre que lo acompañaba. Al contrario de lo que había esperado, Regulus llevaba la típica toga romana que representaba su alta posición dentro del senado. Regulus era un hombre alto y fuerte, y se mantenía en forma pese a su edad. Tenía el pelo muy corto y cubierto de canas y sus ojos grises y profundo le conferían en ocasiones un aire muy intimidatorio. Aelio en era algo más alto que él y de constitución algo más fuerte, posiblemente porque era mucho más joven que él. Ambos compartían un sorprendente parecido teniendo en cuenta que no tenían vínculos sanguíneos, pero Regulus había sido su maestro y, tras que los padres de Aelio muriesen, había sido para él como un padre. Ahora, ambos eran miembros del senado de Roma, pero Aelio no podía evitar preguntarse cuanto duraría eso.  
Ellos dos habían sido, junto con otros cuatro miembros del senado, invitados por el emperador Constantino para que actuasen de moderadores. Aquello era, cuanto menos, irónico. Ninguno de los miembros que actuarían de moderadores eran cristianos, ni si quiera el propio emperador, pese a que simpatizaba con la religión.

- Eres muy atrevido por llevar armadura.- le dijo Regulus.

- Tenía el presentimiento de que alguien pudiese traer algún arma oculta.- le dijo Aelio.- Prefiero asegurarme de que tendré una mínima protección, y parece que no me equivoque. Osio ha traído a su guardia personal.

- Constantino lo consiente demasiado. Es mejor estar a buenas con él.

- El emperador empieza a desvariar.- se quejó Aelio.- Roma se ha caracterizado por la adoración a nuestros dioses desde hace siglos. No me importaría acoger a ese dios de los cristianos en nuestro panteón, pero el emperador y sus nuevos "amigos" no lo consideran digno.

- Respeta su fe, Aelio. Todos tenemos derecho a creer en lo que queramos.- le reprendió Regulus.

- No tengo problemas en respetarla, pero algunos de esos cristianos parecen dispuestos a imponérnosla.- se quejó Aelio.- Siento como si quisieran vengarse por la masacre de cristianos que hubo en tiempos de Nerón.

- He oído hablar de su Dios y de ese hombre llamado Jesús. Conozco alguno de los mensajes que este dejó y me parecería treméndamente contradictorio, pues tengo entendido que ese tal Jesús hablaba de poner la otra mejilla cuando alguien te golpee.- le dijo con aire pensativo.

- ¿Un dios masoquista?- preguntó Aelio con ironía.

- Sabes perfectamente a que me refiero.

- Y usted, maestro, debería recordar lo que me enseñó. Que los humanos no siempre seguimos tan fielmente como deberíamos las leyes de nuestros dioses.

- Somos humanos, Aelio. No podemos actuar como dioses pues realmente no lo somos.

- ¡Ah! Mi querido Regulus.- dijo una voz casi al otro lado del pasillo.

A un par de pasos de donde se encontraban ellos, estaba el emperador Constantino. Era un hombre de estatura media, con el pelo rubio oscuro y lleno de rizos, vestido con una túnica romana con bordes rojos muy parecida a la de los senadores, calzas de piel y una corona de oro que imitaba a las ramas de laurel, tal como se venía haciendo desde hacía siglos antes. Se acercó a Regulus y Aelio con una sonrisa mientras ambos hacían una reverencia.

- Veo que tu alumno por fin a llegado.- dijo una vez estuvo frente a nosotros.

- Me siento honrado porque haya solicitado mi presencia.- dijo Aelio.

- Regulus habla maravillas de ti.- le dijo el emperador.- No pude evitar solicitar tu presencia en este concilio. Quería ver como funciona esa mente tan maravillosa de la que tanto me ha hablado Regulus.

- Mi maestro puede haber exagerado. Os ruego que no me sobrestiméis, pues podría decepcionaros.

- Eres humilde.- dijo Constantino con gesto aprobador.- Eso es una virtud muy preciada en estos tiempos, pero has de saber que no solo he oído de ti por tu maestro. Tu trabajo en el senado ha sorprendido a muchos por su eficiencia y han despertado mi curiosidad.

- Y no solo la vuestra.- dijo una voz tras el emperador.- Yo también deseo conocer a esos hombres de los que tanto he oído hablar.

Junto al emperador es encontraba ahora un hombre mayor. A penas le quedaba pelo en la cabeza y el poco que tenía ya era blanco. Era algo más bajo que Constantino y una barriga incipiente. Llevaba una túnica blanca con bordados dorados y usaba un báculo coronado por una cruz dorada. Fue obvio adivinar que aquel hombre era el obispo Osio.

- ¿Así que estos son alguno de los hombres de los que me hablasteis, César?- le preguntó el obispo.

- Permitidme que os los presente, eminencia.- dijo rápidamente el emperador.- Este es el senador Regulus Decimo, quien ademas es uno de mis fieles consejeros. Y junto a él está Aelio Fausto, alumno de Regulus. Hace pocos años que entró en el senado y su carrera política es realmente prometedora.

- Caballeros. Es un placer poder conocerles finalmente.- dijo el obispo

- El placer es nuestro, eminencia.- respondió Regulus mientras él y Aelio hacían una leve inclinación en señal de reconocimiento.

- Si lo que habla su majestad sobre vosotros es realmente cierto, estoy seguro de que seréis unos muy buenos moderadores para el concilio.

- Haremos todo lo posible para estar a la altura de las circunstancias, eminencia.- respondió Regulus.

Finalmente, el obispo Osio se marchó, acompañado por Constantino.

Aelio cerró los puños con frustración mientras los veía alejarse.

- Tiene al emperador en la palma de su mano.- dijo Aelio finalmente.- Acabará haciendo cualquier cosa que Osio vea conveniente.

- Tendremos que andar con pies de plomos. He de admitir que los cristianos no son todo lo que predican.- le dijo Regulus volviéndose a él.- Ten cuidado ahí dentro, Aelio. No digas nada que no hayas meditado antes.

- Pero... ¿Lo has visto?- dijo con frustración.- Yo también he leído sobre ese hombre al que veneran como un dios: Jesús de Nazaret, y sé que era un hombre humilde, sin embargo ¿vistes sus ropas? Ese hombre solo busca más poder.

- Eso no importa.- dijo Regulus.- Sea como sea, ahora mismo, Osio y los cristianos en general tienen el favoritismo del emperador. Dadas las circunstancias, es mejor estar en buenos término con ellos.

- Todo esto me huele mal, Regulus.

- Calmate Aelio. Y ahora será mejor que nos reunamos con los demás, el concilió está apunto de empezar.

Aelio soportó el concilió haciendo uso de toda la paciencia que tenía. Los representantes de las distintas tribus cristianas discutían prácticamente todo lo referente a su religión y, en ocasiones, esas discusiones rozaba lo absurdo. La base de su religión era el paganismo. Usaban sus días festivos como base para los suyos. Descartaron muchos de los documentos que hablaban sobre Jesús de Nazaret por clasificarlos inapropiados de "El Hijo de Dios". Aelio se sentía agotado y no se imaginaba poder aguantar los cuatro días que quedaban de concilio. Estaba tan agotado cuando volvió a casa que no notó que alguien le seguía hasta que, al llegar a la casa donde se alojaba temporalmente mientras estaban en Nicea, sintió la hoja de una daga apuntándole a la espalda.

- No digas ni una palabra.- dijo la voz de una mujer.- Limítate a dejarme pasar.

Aelio miró por encima de su hombro levemente. Luego suspiró y entró en la casa seguido de la mujer. Una vez estuvo dentro, de un rápido movimiento, se dio media vuelta sujetando a la mujer por la muñeca derecha y el cuello. Su rostro estaba medio oculto por las sombras ya que llevaba la cabeza cubierta y vestía una sencilla túnica blanca como las de las sacerdotisas del templo de Minerva y, en la mano derecha, una muñequera que le cubría casi todo el antebrazo: su hoja oculta. Aelio no necesitó verle la cara para saber quien era.

- ¿Que demonios haces en Nicea, Selene?

- Llevo más de dos semana viajando como si me fuera la vida en ello.- dijo ella obviamente enfadada.- A penas he dormido un par de horas al día. Ha habido problemas en Roma. Tenía que buscarte.

- ¿Y era todo esto necesario para entrar en mi casa?- le preguntó Aelio.

- He oído que has estado en el concilio que ha convocado Constantino.- respondió la mujer.- Quiero asegurarme de que seguinos en el mismo bando.

- Nunca cambié.- respondió levantando el brazo izquierdo, mostrando así su hoja oculta y el dedo anular que le habían amputado en la mano.

Selene, en gesto de reconocimiento, señaló con la mirada el brazo derecho que le sujetaba Aelio, el cual también tenía el dedo anular amputado. Luego se descubrió la cabeza, dejando a la vista su larga cabellera de color negro, la cual estaba enmarañada. También había un corte a la altura de la mejilla izquierda y la capa había ocultado parte de la sangre que había en su ropa.

- ¿Estas herida?- le preguntó Aelio preocupado, a lo que Selene se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

- Solo es un rasguño.- respondió llevándose la mano a la herida de la cara para asegurarse de que había dejado de sangrar.

- ¿Y el resto de la sangre?

- No es mía.- dijo restándole importancia.- No he tenido tiempo para cambiarme. Quería llegar aquí cuanto antes.

- ¿Y de quien es la sangre entonces?

- Pensé que ya lo sabrías.- dijo con cierto rencor en su voz.

- ¿Por qué iba a saberlo?- le pregunté extrañada.

- ¿A caso no has estado en ese maldito concilio? Ya deberías saber lo que significa eso. Constantino pretende imponer el cristianismo en el Imperio.

- Exageras. Es cierto que el emperador le tiene mucha simpatía a los cristianos. Tal vez demasiada, en mi opinión. Pero eso no tiene nada que ver. Constantino aun adora a nuestros dioses.

- Eres más iluso de lo que imaginaba.- dijo Selene apartándose de él y dándole la espalda.- Los cristianos ya han empezado a saquear nuestros templos.- dijo activando la hoja oculta.- Si no fuera por esto, yo también estaría muerta.

- ¿Han saqueado el templo de Minerva?- preguntó Aelio asombrado.

- Han sacado de allí todo lo que podían y la mayoría de mis hermanas murieron... en nombre de su dios.- añadió con ironía.- Sé que en el pasado se los persiguió injustamente, pero esto solo demuestra que ellos no son mejores que nosotros.

- Ven conmigo.- le dijo Aelio.- seguramente Zenais aun siga despierta.

Aelio y Selene encontraron a Zenais saliendo de la habitación de su hija. Al ver a su marido, sonrió, pero la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro a ver a Selene. De repente parecía asustada y preocupada.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado, hermana?- le preguntó a Selene mientras se acercaba a ella preocupada.

- Un grupo de cristianos atacaron el templo de Minerva. Lo han destrozado todo.

Zenais intercambió una mirada con su esposo y este simplemente asintió.

- Ven conmigo. Voy a arreglarte esa herida. No se como no se te ha infectado por el camino.

- Se cuidar de mi misma, hermana.- se quejó Selene frunciendo el ceño.

- Por supuesto.- contestó Zenais restándole importancia.- Y también sería conveniente que te cambiaras de ropa.

Zenais se marchó junto con Selene, dejando a Aelio solo. Este no pudo evitar pensar en lo diferente que eran ambas hermanas. Las dos, originarias de Grecia, habían venido a vivir a Roma siendo muy jóvenes a causa del trabajo de su padre como mercader. Zenais se había prometido con Aelio en cuanto tuvo edad para casarse. Selene, sin embargo, se había consagrado a la diosa Minerva como sacerdotisa en su templo. Aelio las había conocido a ambas por su padre quien, al igual que ellas y que él mismo, pertenecía a la Hermandad. Amaba a su mujer por encima de todas las cosas, pero la belleza de Selene podía resultar sorprendentemente embriagadora. Su cabello negro azabache, en contraposición con el color dorado del de su hermana, le hacían resaltar sus ojos azules y, en ocasiones resultaba difícil apartar la vista de ella. Aelio estaba casi seguro que, de no haber conocido a Zenais, él habría sido otro de esos jóvenes cuyo corazón quedó destrozado tras que Selene entrase como sacerdotisa en el templo de Minerva.

Zenais y Selene, ahora con ropa limpia, la herida curada y el pelo en mejor estado, se reunieron con él en el comedor mientras tomaban donde tomaron una ligera cena.

- Te quedarás con nosotros, por supuesto.- le dijo Zenais a Selene, la cual levantó la mirada rápidamente hacia su hermana.

- Pero tengo que volver al templo.

- Ahora mismo no es seguro, Selene.- dijo Aelio.- Mañana, a primera hora, hablaré con el emperador.

- ¿Crees que Constantino te recibirá?- le preguntó Zenais.

- Puede que el emperador aun siga fascinado por los cristianos y que el obispo Osio lo tenga casi comiendo de su mano, pero el Senado aun tiene cierta influencia y no creo que haga oídos sordos a lo que le diga.

- Sabes que no permitiré que algo como lo de hoy se repita, ¿verdad?- dijo Selene amenazante.- Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano.

- Dejame hablar con el emperador primero.

Selene no parecía muy dispuesta a ceder, pero finalmente pareció aceptar.  
A la mañana siguiente, Aelio llegó más temprano de lo que le correspondía para tener oportunidad de hablar a solas con el emperador. Lo encontró paseando en mitad de uno de los pasillos leyendo un pergamino.

- César.- lo saludó haciendo una reverencia, haciendo que Constantino se volviera hacia él con una sonrisa.

- ¡Ah! Mi buen Aelio. Has llegado pronto hoy.

- Quería hablaros antes de que empezara el concilio.

- ¿Sobre qué?- preguntó con curiosidad.

- Sobre lo ocurrido hace una semana en el templo de Minerva.

- ¡Ah! Eso.- el emperador volvió a sonreír con tranquilidad, lo que provocó que Aelio se enfureciese.

- Han matado a muchas de las sacerdotisas y saqueado el templo.- dijo intentando contener su rabia ante el emperador.

- Estoy al tanto de ello Aelio.

- ¿No piensa hacer nada al respecto?- preguntó Aelio entre enfadado y sorprendido.

- No es fácil, Aelio. Sin un culpable, no puedo hacer nada.

- Fueron un grupo de cristianos.

- Esa es una acusación muy grave, senador Aelio.- dijo una voz tras de si.

Aelio se volvió, encontrándose con el obispo Osio tras de sí.

- No esperaba verle aquí, eminencia.- dijo Aelio con cierto tono irónico.

- Escuché vuestra conversación por casualidad.- se excusó el obispo, aunque Aelio supo que, en realidad, les estaba espiando.- Como ya he dicho, senador Aelio, su acusación es muy grave ¿Tiene alguna prueba de ello?

- La hermana de mi mujer es sacerdotisa del templo de Minerva.- respondió con firmeza.- Fue ella quien nos contó lo sucedido.

- ¿Una sacerdotisa? ¿Realmente confías en ella?- preguntó Osio con falsa sorpresa.- Muchas no nos ven con buenos ojos. Puede que los asaltantes fuese un grupo de paganos y esa sacerdotisa solo busque difamar a los cristianos.

- No creo que esa fuese su intención, obispo.- respondió Aelio con seriedad, prescindiendo por primera vez del titulo de eminencia.

- ¿Y cual fue entonces?

- Llegó a mi casa, con magulladuras, un corte en la mejilla y las ropas manchadas de sangre.- dijo Aelio sin poder evitar que su voz sonase amenazante.- Ha visto como la mayoría de las sacerdotisas eran asesinadas y los bienes del templo saqueados. Dime Osio ¿No es lo justo creer a la víctima?

- Aelio, tranquilizate.- dijo el emperador apoyando una mano sobre su hombro.- Siendo objetivos, no se puede hacer gran cosa sin ninguna prueba.

- Pero César...

- Lo siento, Aelio. No puedo hacer nada.- le dijo Constantino.- Ahora, si me disculpáis, tengo algo que hacer antes de que el concilio de comienzo.

El emperador se marchó, dejándolos solos. Entonces, el obispo Osio se volvió hacia Aelio con seriedad y cierto enfado.

- Caminas por terrenos peligrosos, senador Aelio Fausto. Cuida mejor tus palabras la próxima vez que oses hablar así de nosotros.- le amenazó Osio.

- ¿Sabe Osio? Se muy bien lo oculto que os habéis mantenidos los cristianos y las persecuciones que han habido contra vosotros, pero con esto solo demostráis que no sois mejores que los que fueron vuestros perseguidores.

- ¿Alguien te ha pedido tu opinión?- preguntó Osio con indiferencia dándose media vuelta.

- El emperador fue quien me convocó ¿No crees que debería informarle sobre como contradecís vuestras propias creencias?

- ¿De que hablas?- preguntó Osio volviéndose.

- De vuestro Dios. Puede que no sea cristiano, pero he oído hablar de Jesús de Nazaret.

- Jesús, nuestro Señor, echó a los mercaderes del templo de su Padre.

- ¿También lo saqueó y mató a los sacerdotes que encontró en el templo?- Osio le miró por encima del hombro, frunciendo el ceño con enfado.- El templo que saquearon era un templo dedicado a la diosa Minerva, no a tu amado dios ¿Crees que ese tal Jesús hubiese estado de acuerdo con lo que hicieron?

Finalmente, sin saber que responder, el obispo Osio, enfadado, se marchó de allí con paso rápido, pero antes de irse por completo, se detuvo y dijo sin girarse:

- No te lo volveré a advertir, Aelio. Cuida tus palabras cuando hables de nosotros.

Se marchó dejándole solo y Aelio se giró, dando rápidas zancadas hacia el pasillo más cercano. Rápidamente arrinconó a alguien allí, llevándola a un rincón oscuro.

- ¡Estás loca!- le gritó en cuanto se aseguró que nadie podría encontrarlos fácilmente.

- Tenemos que acabar con esto de una vez.- dijo Selene. En esta ocasión llevaba una túnica corta, por encima de la rodilla, dejando sus largas piernas al descubierto y tenía el pelo recogido en una cola alta.

- Matar a Osio no es la solución.

- Pero es un comienzo.

- Si lo matas, alguien buscará venganza y esto solo acabará en un circulo vicioso de sangre y muerte.

- ¿Y cual es la otra opción? ¿Quedarnos sentados?

- Dame tiempo para pensar sobre esto. Te prometo que hallaremos una solución, pero, hasta entonces, no hagas ninguna locura.

- Te daré una semana.- dijo finalmente Selene.- Luego haré lo que tenga que hacer.

- De acuerdo. Creo que será mejor que te acompañe a casa.- le dijo mientras se quitaba su capa y se la ofrecía a Selene para que se cubriese con ella.

- ¿No confiás en mi?- le preguntó con cierto tono ofendido.

- No más que tú en mi.

Selene suspiró y tomó la capa que le ofrecía Aelio, mientras le seguía de vuelta a casa... o al menos esa fue su intención inicial.

* * *

_Como ya dije en el capítulo anterior, este fic tiene muchas referencias históricas y este capítulo es una prueba de ello. Espero que me paséis por alto los posibles errores históricos que encontréis y, si queréis podéis comentármelos en un post para poder corregirlos la próxima vez. También aviso que espero que nadie se sienta ofendido por las alusiones al cristianismo que se hacen tanto aquí como en el resto del fic. No es mi intención que nadie se moleste. Las cosas que salen en el fic son así para adecuarse al universo de AC y al propio fic._

_Os comento también una curiosidad: Hasta AC3, todos los ancestros de Desmond tenían un nombre relacionado con "Aguila" y me pareció un dato interesante (empecé este fic antes de que saliera el último AC), por lo que decidí usar algo parecido con Hector y Helena. Los antepasados que representen a Hector tendrán un nombre relacionado con el sol (Aelio o Aelius es la versión latina de Helios, dios griego del sol) y los de Helena serán representados con la luna (Selene es la diosa griega de la Luna)._

_Como último os dejo aquí el cast de este capítulo:_

Aelio Fausto - Henry Cavill

Selene - Aura Garrido

Regulus Décimo - Sean Connery

Zenais - Amaia Salamanca

Constantino - Simon Baker

Obispo Osio de Córdoba - Malcolm McDowell


	4. El Cáliz

**El Cáliz**

Estaban a punto de llegar a casa cuando una mujer chocó con Selene y luego tiró de ella, arrastrándola consigo. Sorprendida por la situación, Selene a penas puso resistencia y se dejó arrastrar. Aelio solo pudo mirar sorprendido como alguien se llevaba a Selene antes de que él mismo pudiese reaccionar y finalmente acabó siguiéndolas hasta un callejón. Allí, la mujer que había arrastrado a Selene consigo, se descubrió la cabeza, dejando a la vista su largo cabello pelirrojo. Vestía una túnica de color ocre ceñida a la cintura por un fajín marrón oscuro del mismo color que el pañuelo que había llevado sobre la cabeza y ahora descansaba en sus hombros. Físicamente no era muy alta. Era algo más baja que Selene, pero su cuerpo estaba bien proporcionado. No es que fuese particularmente hermosa, pero no era una mujer más del montón. Aelio también pudo ver que parecía inquieta y nerviosa, además, llevaba un fardo entre las manos, el cual pegaba a su pecho como si lo quisiera proteger con su propia vida.

- Tienes que ayudarme.- le pidió la joven pelirroja a Selene con nerviosismo.- Vendrán a por mi. Si convencen al emperador, todo acabará.

- ¿Quien vendrá a por ti?- le preguntó Selene intrigada.

- Osio. Quiere hacerse con el control del Cáliz y del Sangreal.

- Tranquila.- le dijo Aelio apoyando una mano sobre el hombro de la joven, a lo que ella dio un respingo, pues no se había percatado de la presencia de Aelio hasta ese momento. Cuando se fijó mejor en él, pareció sorprenderse aun más y retrocedió un par de pasos y apretó con más fuerza aun el fardo contra su pecho.

- Tú. Te he visto con Osio.- dijo retrocediendo.

- No te preocupes.- le dijo Selene.- Puedes confiar en él.

La joven la miró sin saber que hacer. Selene solo asintió a lo que ella pareció calmarse un poco y se acercó un par de pasos a ellos.

- ¿Como te llamas?- le preguntó Selene.

- Raquel. Vengo de Narbona. Mi hermana mayor, Dara tuvo que quedarse en la Galia, cuidando de nuestra madre, por eso he venido yo sola hasta aquí. No imaginé que Osio me seguiría tan lejos.

- ¿Osio siguiéndote?- preguntó Aelio sorprendido.- ¿Pensé que Osio estaba aquí por el concilio?

- Ese es otro de los motivos por lo que vino.- les dijo Raquel.- Osio busca convencer a Constantino para que instaure el cristianismo como la religión oficial del imperio.

- Pero Constantino no es cristiano.- dijo Aelio.

- ¿En serio crees que Osio no es suficientemente capaz de convencer a Constantino para que esto cambie?- le dijo Selene. Aelio no encontró argumentos para discutírselo.

- Si Osio logra que Constantino instaure el cristianismo en el imperio, tendrá todos los recursos a su disposición para dar conmigo y con el Cáliz.

- Hay algo que no entiendo.- dijo Aelio.- ¿Que es lo que quiere Osio de ti?

Por toda respuesta, Raquel le entregó a Selene el fardo que llevaba con ella con mucha reverencia, como si fuese el objeto más importante del mundo.

- Perteneció a un antepasado de mi familia.- dijo Raquel mientras se lo entregaba.- Si Osio llegara a poner sus manos sobre esto...

- Es una copa.- dijo Selene frunciendo el ceño al descubrir lo que Raquel le había entregado: Una copa de un extraño metal parecido a la plata, pero sin su brillo.

- No es una simple copa.- dijo Raquel.- Es mucho más. Jesús de Nazaret bebió de ella en la última cena que compartió con sus discípulos. Antes de ser apresado, le confió el Cáliz a su esposa y, desde entonces, ha pasado de generación en generación.

- Un momento.- interrumpió Aelio con el ceño fruncido mirando fijamente a Raquel.- ¿Estás insinuando que eres descendiente de Jesús de Nazaret? ¿Qué tuvo descendencia y se casó?

- ¿Qué tiene de raro eso?- le preguntó Selene.

- Qué en el concilio han estipulado los votos que habrán de hacer los sacerdotes, y uno de ellos es el de castidad.- le dijo Aelio.- Pues, según argumentan, Jesús de Nazaret vivió casto toda su vida.

- No lo entiendo.

- Pedro no veía con buenos ojos la relación de Jesús con su esposa, María.- les explicó rápidamente Raquel.- Es probable que hiciera una reinterpretación de la historia. Ahora poca gente recuerda aquello y tampoco nos conviene desmentir los rumores, pero Osio lo sabe. Sabe quien soy y que tengo el cáliz conmigo.

- ¿Y que podemos hacer nosotros?- preguntó Selene sin acabar de comprender que sucedía.

- Tenéis que proteger el cáliz. Si lo tienes tú...- dijo mirando a Selene.- Osio no se atreverá a quitároslo.

- ¿Y qué hay de ti?- le preguntó Selene con cierta preocupación.

- Tengo que volver con mi madre y mi hermana.- contestó Raquel rápidamente.

- Pero es muy peligroso.

- No puedo quedarme aquí.

- Raquel, quédate con nosotros.- le dijo Aelio.- Tenía pensado quedarme más tiempo en Nicea, pero, tras los últimos acontecimientos, será mejor que vuelva a Roma cuanto antes. Cuando lleguemos a Roma, podría hacer que alguien te acompañase hasta Narbona. Es peligroso para una mujer recorrer sola un camino tan largo.

Raquel no parecía dispuesta a ceder, pues repitió una y otra vez lo preocupada que estaba por su madre, pero Aelio fue muy insistente y logró convencerla, aunque Selene pudo ver que no había cedido de buena gana.

Aelio las acompañó hasta casa y luego volvió al concilio para soportar otra inacabable discusión entre cristianos en la que no se quitó en ningún momento de la cabeza lo sucedido aquella mañana.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Aelio?- le preguntó Regulus cuando terminó la sesión de ese día.- Has llegado tarde y te has pasado el resto del día ausente.

- Estoy pensando en volver a Roma antes de lo previsto.

- No sé si a Constantino le hará gracia la idea.

- Lo que no debería hacerle gracia es el que un grupo de cristianos haya saqueado el templo de Minerva.- dijo Aelio con cierta rabia.

- ¿¡COMO!?

- Ayer llegó mi cuñada desde Roma.- le explicó Aelio.- Es sacerdotisa en el templo de Minerva y me contó todo lo que le sucedió y...

- ¿Y qué?

- Hoy encontramos a una chica.- dijo hablando en murmullos mientras se llevaba a Regulus a un lugar apartado.- Dice que Osio la perseguía por algo que tenía. Ella ha sido el motivo definitivo por el que he decidido volver a Roma cuanto antes. No puedo contarte más.

- ¿No confiás en mí, Aelio?- le preguntó Regulus ofendido.

- No es eso.- respondió rápidamente.- Es solo que creo que en este sitio puede haber más ojos y oído de los que vemos. No creo que sea prudente hablar más de la cuenta.

- Me parece razonable.

Finalmente, Aelio regresó a casa, sin imaginarse que las cosas no estaban tan tranquila como él hubiese deseado. Había muebles por todos lados y sangre en el suelo. Tuvo que esquivar un par de cadáveres mientras corría para comprobar que su esposa, su hija y su cuñada estaban bien. La mayoría eran soldados, pero pudo reconocer a algunos de sus esclavos entre los muertos. Finalmente a su esposa y a su hija encontró en la habitación de esta última. Zenais tenía en brazos al bebé y Selene tenía la hoja oculta activada y manchada de sangre. A sus pies estaba el cadáver de otro soldado. A Aelio ya había identificado a los soldados por el uniforme: todos eran parte de la guardia personal de Osio.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó preocupado mientras se acercaba a su mujer y su hija.- ¿Está Livia bien?

- Ni si quiera se ha despertado.- le dijo Zenais mostrándole a su hija dormida.

- Estaba en mi habitación cuando oí un ruido.- le explicó Selene.- Vi a varios soldados por el camino. Sabía que Livia estaría a salvo con Zenais, así que fui a buscar a Raquel, pero llegué tarde. Se la llevaron antes de que pudiese hacer nada. Luego vine corriendo a buscar a mi hermana. Creo que los soldados querían llevarse a Livia.

- Eso no tiene sentido.- dijo Aelio.- Los soldados son parte de la guardia de Osio ¿Por qué iban a querer llevarse a Livia?

- Selene me ha contado vuestro encuentro con Raquel.- le dijo su esposa.- Si los soldados buscaban a Raquel ¿No podrían querer llevarse algo que les asegurase el que no atacásemos? Tener a Livia en su poder nos frenaría de hacer nada y, de no lograr capturar a Raquel, podrían usarla como moneda de cambio.

- Aelio, voy a buscar a Raquel.- le dijo Selene.- No sé lo que pretendía Osio, pero no pienso abandonarla a su suerte.

- No.- dijo Aelio tajántemente.- Tú te quedarás con Zenais y Livia. Los soldados podrían volver y prefiero pecar de prudente dejándote aquí. Yo iré a por Raquel.

No le permitió discutir su orden y, a regañadientes, Selene se quedó con Zenais y Livia. Ella sabía que su hermana podría ocuparse de proteger a su hija sin problema, después de todo, al igual que Aelio y Selene, Zenais también pertenecía a la Hermandad, pero tenía que admitir que sería mejor para su hermana y su sobrina que otro par de manos estuviera allí para ayudar en caso de que un nuevo grupo de intrusos apareciese.

Aelio salió en busca de Raquel en cuanto cayó la noche. Las sombras eran las mejores aliadas de un asesino, sobretodo cuando trabajaba solo. No encontró demasiadas complicaciones para llegar hasta el edificio donde se alojaba Osio. El problema sería entrar.

El edificio estaba rodeado de guardias. Entrar por la puerta sería un suicidio. Su mejor opción era escalar el muro y sortear a los guardias. Escaló el muro exterior sin problemas, pero antes de saltar al otro lado, se aseguró de que no hubiese ningún soldado al otro lado. De hecho, había un soldado paseando de un lado a otro del muro sobre el que estaba apoyado Aelio. Una vez se aseguró que nadie lo veía, saltó sobre él y hundió la hoja en el hueco que había entre los omóplatos. Alzó rápidamente la mirada. Todo el lugar seguía en calma. Ahora solo tenía que buscar a Raquel. Atravesó el patio tan silenciosamente como pudo y se dirigió a las cocinas. Si algo sabía de las mujeres, es que eran cotillas por naturalezas, ya fueran patricias, plebeyas o simples esclavas. Si alguna de las encargadas de la cocina sabía donde estaba Raquel, pronto hablarían.

- ¿Has llevado la cena para la chica nueva, Claudia?- dijo la voz de una mujer mayor aunque, desde donde estaba escondido, Aelio no pudo ver como era.

- Le dejé la comida en su habitación, pero no sé si la habrá tocado.- la voz de la segunda mujer, la que Aelio supuso sería Claudia, era más joven. Puede que tuviese la edad de su esposa.

- ¿Por qué crees eso?

- Estaba sentada junto a la ventana, sin dejar de mirar al cielo y parecía tan triste.

- He oído a los soldados mientras Vita y yo les llevábamos la cena.- dijo la voz de una tercera mujer.- No se trata de una simple invitada. De hecho, los soldados tuvieron que traerla por la fuerza.

- Flavia tiene razón.- dijo una cuarta mujer que Aelio supuso que sería la mencionada Vita.- Aun así, esa joven tiene que ser muy importante si su eminencia se toma tantas molestias en ella ¿Por qué colocarla si no junto a sus habitaciones?

- ¡Dejad de chismorrear y poneros a trabajar!- se quejó la primera voz.

No volvió a oírse nada en la cocina, lo que hizo que Aelio se sintiera un poco decepcionado. Si bien había descubierto donde estaba Raquel, no sabría encontrar la habitación de Osio.

Aelio suspiró con resignación mientras usaba aquella habilidad. Algunos en la Hermandad le llamaban "la Mirada de los Dioses". Otros, principalmente los que vivían en las zonas más al sur del imperio como Damasco, Alejandría o incluso en Cartago, lo conocían como "la Vista de Águila". Había desarrollado hace poco esa habilidad y le permitía diferenciar a amigos de enemigos y localizar un objetivo con suma facilidad. En ocasiones, incluso le había mostrado cosas que, a primera vista, no estaban allí o estaban demasiado ocultos para que nadie lo viese en condiciones normales. Como contrapartida, aquel don le producía dolor de cabeza cada vez que lo usaba, aunque uno de los miembros de la Hermandad, uno mayor que él y con más experiencia, le había comentado que las jaquecas cesarían con el tiempo y según ganase experiencia con aquella habilidad, pero hasta que ese día llegase...

Aun así, activo aquella habilidad, que la llevó directamente a la habitación de Osio.

La puerta estaba franqueada por dos guardias. Cogió dos dardos venenosos y lo lanzó con una puntería increíblemente certera hacia los guardias, los cuales no tardaron mucho en caer al piso. Una vez se aseguró de que no había nadie cerca, entró en la habitación... pero no era la de Osio. Sentada junto a un gran ventanal, vestida con una sencilla túnica blanca y el pelo con un sencillo recogido, aun así, tenía un aspecto sorprendentemente elegante. Al poco, se volvió y le sonrió con un deje de tristeza.

- Sabía que vendrías, Aelio.

- ¿Raquel?

Ella se levantó y se acercó a Aelio. No parecía la misma joven que se acercase a Selene y a él aquella mañana. Tal vez porque se veía más tranquila, pero eso no debía ser lógico, sobretodo estando prisionera de la persona de la que huías.

- No lo vi claro al principio y por eso estaba tan asustada, pero esto tenía que pasar así.- le dijo Raquel con calma.

- ¿A que te refieres?- preguntó extrañado.

Justo en ese momento, la puerta se abrió y, para sorpresa de Aelio, Osio entró en la habitación con paso tranquilo. Por puro instinto, Activo la hoja oculta he hizo que Raquel se colocase tras él.

- Sabía que vendrías a buscarla, Aelio.- le dijo Osio.- Pero esperaba que trayeses el cáliz conmigo.

- He venido a llevarme a Raquel.

- No, has venido a intentar llevártela, pero ella se quedará conmigo.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que podrás detenerme?

Osio desenfundó su espada y apuntó a Aelio al cuello con ella realizando un movimiento tan rápido y fluido, que le sorprendió que perteneciese a un hombre tan mayor como lo era Osio.

- Ahora te mataré y luego mandare a mis soldados para que acaben con tu familia y pueda así recuperar lo que es mio.

- Curiosas palabras para un cristiano.- dijo Aelio con tono de reproche.- Teniendo en cuentas las reglas que queréis establecer en el concilio para vuestra religión, me parece curioso que, precisamente tú, pretendas matarme.

- A veces es necesario hacer sacrificios para un bien mayor.

Aelio apartó la espada de su cuello, se hizo a un lado y desenvainó su propia espada.

- No pretendo matarte, pero lo haré si es necesario.- le advirtió Aelio.

- Eso suena muy pretencioso, Assassin.- dijo Osio, mirándole desafiante.

Aelio no pudo más que sorprenderse de lo habilidoso que resultó ser Osio con la espada. Más de lo que cabía esperar para alguien de la edad y estatus social de aquel hombre. Fue una pelea sorprendentemente igualada, aunque la experiencia y juventud decantaban la balanza del lado de Aelio.

Finalmente terminó acorralando a Osio contra la pared y desarmándolo.

- Se acabó, Osio.- le dijo Aelio apuntándole con su espada mientras el obispo levantaba las manos indefenso y titubeante.

- Cálmate Aelio.- dijo intentando sonar conciliador.- ¿No querrás hacer algo de lo que te quieras arrepentir?

- Eres tú el que tiene que arrepentirse de muchas cosas.

- No digas tonterías. Constantino no se lo tomará a bien si decides matarme.

- No pienso matarte.- dijo Aelio envainando su espada.- Solo voy a advertirte. Deja a Raquel en paz. No la busques y olvídate del cáliz.

- De acuerdo.- murmuró Osio apartando la mirada.

- No te he oído.- le dijo Aelio en tono amenazante.

- ¡He dicho que de acuerdo!- gritó enfadado.

Aelio se dio media vuelta, acercándose a Raquel. Cual fue su sorpresa cuando vio que esta le miraba fijamente y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Antes eso, Aelio solo pudo fruncir el ceño mientras se acercaba a ella extrañado por su expresión y, cuando solo un paso de distancia los separaba, Raquel sonrió.

- Lo que va a pasar, tenía que ser así. No es culpa tuya.

Antes de que Aelio pudiese si quiera entender lo que Raquel quería decirle, esta se levantó y, de un rápido movimiento, le hizo a un lado, haciéndole tropezar y caer al suelo. Lo siguiente de lo que fue consciente es el ver como una espada atravesaba a Raquel a la altura del pecho.

* * *

_Creo que esta historia se está viendo un poco influenciada por todas las novelas que he leído sobre el misterio del Santo Grial, pero espero que me lo paséis por alto y que disfruteis leyendo de esta historia. _

_Y a continuación os dejo el cast del capítulo:_

Aelio Fausto - Henry Cavill

Selene - Aura Garrido

Regulus Décimo - Sean Connery

Zenais - Amaia Salamanca

Constantino - Simon Baker

Obispo Osio de Córdoba - Malcolm McDowell

Raquel - Freida Pinto


End file.
